


The power in all of us

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JYP CORP. Runs the only superhero testing facility in Seoul. Each member has their own unique power. Their only weakness, is their counterpart.





	The power in all of us

**Author's Note:**

> @sharelalisa on twitter.

JYP CORP. 

DAY ONE: #SAOT9

Time. All she needed was more time. Dahyun studied the packed streets of Seoul carefully. It wasn’t always this busy was it? Maybe she had spent too much time in her office high above the sidewalk to notice how many people actually lined the streets at this hour. Her office...her office was all she could think about. If she was in her office she certainly wouldn’t be lightly painted with water droplets that fell from her umbrella. She enjoyed the long days she spent wasting away on her research, all done indoors, but those days weren’t today. 

Today was her first field day. She wasn’t nervous, she had been trained for this. She wasn’t going to let 10 years of training go to waste because of nerves. She was tired, that was the feeling in her stomach. The chills and breathlessness she felt, that’s what it was. She was tired. 

Her mission was simple enough. Befriend #SAOT9 and lure her to their uptown facility so they could conduct further research. So why did she feel so uneasy. 

Something was wrong, this didn’t feel right. These weren’t her feelings. Sure she had been worried, but she knew the line of actual panic was much further than what she normally would have felt. 

She clutched her stomach, suddenly feeling sick. The bile building up in her throat, forming a lump. What was wrong with her? Why now? 

Her vision blurred, almost as if her eyes were focusing too hard that they gave out. She dropped to the floor, a pleading whimper falling from her mouth. All she wanted was some relief, her head felt heavy and her mind went blank. 

Then, just as her eyes began to close, she saw her. 

——————  
DAY ONE: #CHOT9 & MIOT9

_“get off of me!”_

_Violent screams could be heard from the room just next to Minas.  
She tried to sleep, she really did, but to no avail. The room around her began to shrink in her eyes. She panicked, driving herself out of her bed and running down the hall to the bathroom. These were moments she wished she could forget, but they stuck there, she could never forget. _

Mina awoke to the sound of wind blowing through the trees. Her nightmares affect fading slowly as she fully adjusted to her surroundings. The dark trees now illuminated with a mint green tint, signaling her observers that she was awake. She heard the voices though they didn’t speak, she felt their tiredness surround her. 

“#MIOT9 please step forward”

It was time for her daily practice. She didn’t mind the evaluations, although she knew a much better place she would rather be. 

Mina stepped out and began to pull things from inside one of the tress surrounding her. A pair of torn gloves and a cloth meant to cover her eyes. 

After she was equipped, she walked forward towards an “x” marked floor.

“#MIOT9, please raise your right arm” 

Mina did as she was told. 

She felt the arrow coming before it had even been released. With her thumb and pointer finger she grabbed the thin piece of wood before it passed over her head. 

The observers seemed unfazed. 

“.2 seconds #MIOT9, you’re getting slow. We may have to up your oct intake.”

_I never take that idiots, your terrible at your job. _

Mina thought. It was true, she had always found a way to defy her observers wishes to take the substance, Although her observers never knew. 

-

After several hours of tests, she was released into her “enclosure” once more. Butterflies began to swarm her stomach as she walked closer and closer to the middle of the thick wood surrounding her. Illuminated in the distance, she saw it, The bubble surrounding the white blocked pattern she could see clearly. She saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
\- @sharelalisa on twitter.


End file.
